


alive

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Luffy sits on the Merry's figurehead.
Relationships: Going Merry & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 5





	alive

The Merry’s figurehead was Luffy’s favorite place to sit. It wasn’t the safest spot, but he didn’t care. He disregarded the warnings that he’d fall off and drown— or, more likely, one of his crew would have to fish him out of the sea.

The risk was worth the view, worth the feeling of a morning sea breeze on his skin. As much as he liked to laugh and chatter, he enjoyed his quiet moments with the Merry. They reminded him why he’d set out in the first place.

Perched on the figurehead of his ship, Luffy felt truly alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
